There are several lift chair products that are currently in use in the marketplace. Typically, these lift chairs have a single flat seated which is lifted and rotated to allow the user to exit the chair with minimal effort. Additionally, the seat angle will allow the occupant's back to be tilted forward, but the hips and knees remain significantly behind the lower leg which can limit the person's ability to safely exit from the chair. This can present an even greater problem particularly with the elderly whose muscles and coordination have diminished with age.
Accordingly there exists a need for an improved lift chair which allows the user to safely enter and exit the chair, and go from a seated position to a standing position, or vice versa.